Of mates and tattoos
by Death-magnetic-cyanide2
Summary: Jake discovers that there are still things he has yet to learn about being a dragon. And what does Spud have to so with that. Rated for a reason.


Me- "Time for DragonFry aka SpudxJake."

Jake POV

I was dreaming that I was in a dark place. The only thing I could see was a pale flat stomach with the tattoo of a curled dragon with closed wings in a sleeping pose. I walked over to it and traced the shape of it. When I woke I was covered in a layer of cold sweat. I shook my head.

"Wonder what that was about. I should talk to Gramps. It's saturday after all." I muttered as I got ready to go to his shop. Once I finally got to the shop I walked into the back room.

"Yo gramps, I just had one funky dream."

"What was it about Jake?"

"I don't know man, all I saw was a dudes chest with a curled dragon tattoo on it."

"So it's that time. Tell me did you see anything else of this person?"

"Nah man, just their stomach. What's it mean gramps."

"Every dragon has a mate. At one point a curled dragon tattoo will appear on their mate. When this happens it means that the mate has feelings for the dragon and that means that the dragon will start the ritual."

"So basicly what your tellin' me is that I gotta find out who this dude is?"

"Yes. Listen your dreams will start to show you more of this person as the tattoo un-curls. If you do not find this person in a the span of a month, the tattoo will be un-curled completely there will be dire results for you and your mate."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked saarcasticly.

"Yes, once the ritual starts it will be realitivly simply to find your mate. You will feel what they feel and take on any harm so that they will not have it. Also, the tattoo will be releashing a scent that only you will pick up. It will be like a cat to cat nip. Finally, you'll have a bond to them and feel very protective of them no matter how harmless the threat may be you could possibly snap and attack a person."

"Aww man... but my mate, they will have feelings for me because the tattoo showed up?" 

"They will have realished they do and thus unknowingly have started the rituel."

"Okay well I can narrow it down to every pale skinned dude that I know."

"Very good. Now, a final note, your dragon half will become more dominate and you'll show dragon traits. No you won't start to look more like your dragon half you'll act more like it." I nodded and walked out of the store to head home.

'Hmm, wonder who it could be. It has to be a guy that I know... okay that narrows it down to a lot of people.' I thought with a sigh. I walked all the way home and found that Trixi and Spud where both there.

"Hey Jakey. Spud here has somthing to tell you. Tell him Spud."

"Well uh... I found a new tattoo!" Spud said. Trixi slapped his arm.

"Boy you better tell him or mama trixi gonna beat you black and blue."

"Fine. Jake I l-like you, as in more than a friend." I looked at Spud than at Trixi.

'Could it be Spud? I've been crushing and dropping hints could he have realished he liked me?' I thought to my self.

"Spud I need to see somthing man. Lift up your shirt."

"Wow, man your not going to do anything right?" I nodded and signaled him to hurry up. He did and there in the middle of his stomach was a curled dragon with the wings un-curled.

"Cool, the wings are all un-curled." Was the last thing I heard before fainting in the middle of the living room. When I came to I was laying in my bed and it was dark out. I sat up and looked around and saw Spud sitting in a chair facing the bed fast asleep.

"Spud? What happened?" I asked. He jerked awake and looked at me.

"Hey your awake. I decided to stay over for when you woke up."

"Thanks. Man, you smell good you know that?" I asked. I felt light headed and pulled Spud over to me. He blushed.

"uh- okay." He said. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around him rubbing my hands on his sides and looking into his eyes. I could feel a dragon fire stirring in me that I had never felt in my twenty years. I turned Spud to face me and lifteed up his shirt to look at his tattoo marking him as mine. It was now completely opened. It had the wings spread on it's sides and it's body proudly in the middle. The head was pointed up wards towards his heart while the tail dissappeared blow the hem of his pants.

"Wow. It's completly open now." He said. I nodded and went down to it. My dragon tounge snuck out to trace around teh edge which caused Spud to give a small shudder. I took a deep breath and loved the light headed feeling it gave me. I slithered my way back up his chest to lay on top of him.

"Hmm, you have no idea how much I want you Spud. Are you willing to allow your dragon mate to mark you as his?" Spud looked into my eyes and nodded. I flashed a grin filled with dragon teeth and let insticnt take over. I moved down to his tattoo again and started to lick and kiss the area. Spud let out a moan and ran his hands through my hair. I smiled and started to nip at the area. Finally I did one last thing. I used one small dragon claw and clawed my name both my human name and dragon title, into the tattoo. It healed right away and turned an extremly pale white against the dark red of his tattoo. He let out a gasp of shock and looked down at me.

"What was that for?"

"I marked you Spud, your mine and mine alone." I murmed as I moved back to give him a dominating kiss. I allowed my dragon tounge to snake out and demand entrance from his lips. He gave it to me and allowed my tounge to wonder his mouth until finally slowing to gently wrap around and rub against his own. Soon my hands where moving all over his body touching, feeling and memorising his body. His hands moved to wrap around my neck and played with the small hairs there. I moved my hands to remove my shirt. His hands left my hair and rubbed along my back brushing upwards. It felt like he was brushing against the spikes that normally on my dragon form which let out a purr of gratitude.

"Do you want to be fully claimed tonight Spud? Do you want your dragon mate to fill your insides? To make you mine for ever and for always?" I said leaning back. Spud once agian looked at my face and nodded his head. I smiled and pulled off both of our pants. He shuddered and moaned again. I took a moment of pause after removing our last articals of clothing to look down at my mate I felt my dragon side releash another purr at the sight. He blushed and looked away. But I wouldn't have any of it. I moved my hand from his hip up to his chin and turned his face to look at me. He blushed and gave a sly smile which I returned with a full blown dragon grin. I once more gave him a dominating kiss as he allowed me to once again enter his mouth with my tounge. I gently moved one hand to rub his hard member while the other moved along his chest. We pulled back from the kiss and I moved my mouth down to his neck. He tilted his head back letting out another delicous moan. I reached around for my night stand and opened the top drawer. I grabbed out the bottle of lube that I kept in thier since I turned eight teen and had gotten this apartment. I uncapped it and spread a generous amount on my own memeber before slipping a finger behind Spud to feel his entrance. I circled around it before slowly pushing in. I moved it in and out letting him get used to the feel before adding another finger. He tensed a little before relaxing again. I siccored the fingers to stretch him even more.

"J-Jake, I need you. Now." I removed my fingers and postioned my self at his entrance. I let out a low growl as his heat swallod my memeber. He let out a loader moan this time. I started a slow rythm of going in and out of him and stroking his member while leaning down to kiss him. After a few more thrusts he started to move to meet me and we sped up. Pretty soon his walls where cleching around me and he came with a moan of my name. A few more thrusts and I came buried deep inside of my mate. I leaned down while my insticnts were still in control and bite his shoulder. He let out a moan of pain and pleasure. Once my orgasm was finished I slowly pulled out of him and reached over to grab the tissues to clean him up. I laid down behind him and pulled his back to my front and curled around him. He turned and stay curled up in my stomach as we fell asleep together.

END

Me- "... wow...not what I started it out as... -_-' but oh well."


End file.
